Świat
Mapa: left Państwa i Polis: 'Koening' Umiejscowione w północno-środkowej części Midlandu, zamieszkane przez mieszankę ras, Koening jest słabym królestwem zarówno militarnie jak i gospodarczo. W miastach panują różne władze, a szlachcice są rozsiani po całym państwie co utrudnia jakiekolwiek działania organizacyjne. Armia składa się głównie z oddziałów na posiadaniu szlachciców, ta utrzymywana z budżetu państwa to strażnicy miejscy i niewielki garnizon zamku Marlbork. Jest tu niewiele miast a fortyfikacje są w słabym stanie po Wojnie Plagi, za to pełno jest dworków szlacheckich oraz małych gospodarstw. Władza: Król Stanisław III 'Nievfroid' Kraina leżąca na południu kontynentu, rzadko odwiedzana z powodu niebezpiecznych stworzeń oraz zabójczej pogody. Nievfroid w całości jest pokryty lodem oraz śniegiem, przez cały rok panuje tam ujemna temperatura. Ciągłe opady śniegu sprawiają, że nie ma wygodnych stałych szlaków i bardzo łatwo się zgubić co często oznacza śmierć w szponach mrozu lub jakiegoś stworzenia. Nievfroid nie ma władcy, zamieszkują go głównie plemiona nieustraszonych barbarzyńców, miast jest bardzo mało i nie dorównują one tym w Midlandzie, poza tym pełno tu śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych stworzeń odstraszających podróżnych. Mimo wszelkich przeciwności Nievfroid odwiedza sporo osób ale są to głównie poszukiwacze przygód, magowie poszukujący starożytnej wiedzy i rzadkich komponentów oraz kupcy którzy stawiają wszystko na jedną kartę. Ceny w Nievfroidzie są dwa razy większe niż w Midlandzie. Nievfroid to równina, nieprzebyty ocean śniegu i lodu, horyzont ozdabia tylko kilka łańcuchów górskich. Pełno tu rozpadlin i wilczych dołów przykrytych śniegiem. Podróżuje się tu saniami, na buty czepia się specjalne buty śnieżne, by nie zapadać się w śniegu. Dziesięcio-stopowe tyczki są najlepszym kompanem podróżników, pozwalają one wykrywać naturalne pułapki. Lasy tu występujące są nieliczne ale za to gęste i bardzo rozległe, potrafią ciągnąć się setkami mil, ale niech to was nie zmyli, bardzo łatwo jest wylądować w środku lodowej równiny bez drewna do rozpalenia ognia. Miejscowe stworzenia posiadają grube futra, dlatego warto na nie polować by mieć z czego sporządzać namioty oraz ubrania. Większość rzek jest zamarznięta od trzech do pięciu metrów w głąb, a pod pokrywą lodu płynie woda, to samo tyczy się jezior. 'Varmo' Kraina słynąca ze swoich magów, którzy są jednymi z najpotężniejszych śmiertelników w Midlandzie. Nikt nigdy ich jednak nie widział, ponieważ Sułtan strzeże ich lepiej niż krasnolud własnej brody. Ci, którzy odwiedzili to królestwo opowiadają dziwne historie... Mimo tego, że miasta są duże to na ulicach panują pustki, podstawowe prace wykonywane są przez konstrukty, a same miasta są praktycznie w całości zaklęte.Wytwory z tego regionu można znaleźć na całym kontynencie, każdy może je kupić ale trzeba mieć wystarczająco głęboką sakiewkę. Legenda głosi, że pierwszy władca Varmo spętał Ifrita, który spełniał jego każde życzenie. Pewnego dnia istota wyrwała się ze swego magicznego więzienia i burzą ognistą zmieniła ten niegdyś żyzny kraj w pustynię. ' ' 'Czerwone Miasto' Czerwone Miasto bierze swą nazwę od koloru kamieni z których zostało zbudowane ale to nie jedyna cecha charakterystyczna. Miasto to zbudowane jest na złotej górze, która została stworzona dawniej przez magów. Czerwone Miasto jest bardzo bogate, ma dobrze wyszkoloną armię, najlepszych łowców magów na kontynencie, magia tajemna nie jest tolerowana w mieście. Jeżeli mag pojawi się w Czerwonym Mieście prawdopodobnie już z niego nie wyjdzie. Władzę sprawują kapłani Boga Bez Twarzy. Ludzie mówią, że mieszkańcy Czerwonego Miasta powoli eksploatują złotą górę i w końcu zabraknie im złota. Nikt nie atakował Czerwonego Miasta – władcy zbyt cenią sobie Łowców Magów, którzy są bardzo użyteczni, a sami magowie nigdy nie próbowali odzyskać miasta. Pomimo tego, że Czerwone Miasto zbudowane jest na górze złota, to władze wcale nie trwonią pieniędzy, a wręcz przeciwnie. Łowcy Magów z Czerwonego Miasta są chętnie wynajmowani, mają opinię skutecznych i skrupulatnych chociaż drogich. Władze Czerwonego Miasta chętnie kupują magiczne przedmioty, szczególnie te tłumiące magię tajemną, a także magów jako niewolników. Dweomerowe Koty, Tajemne Śluzy i Potężne Anty-magiczne Golemy pochodzą z czerwonego miasta. Ci, którzy urodzą się w Czerwonym Mieście i mają zadatki na magów lub mają wrodzone magiczne zdolności są wyciszeni. Wyciszeni to magowie, którzy są znakomici w kontrowaniu i rozpraszaniu zaklęć, dodatkowo są oni wyprani z emocji i ślepo posłuszni, nie posiadają własnej woli. W Czerwonym Mieście za wszelką cenę unika się stosowania magii tajemnej ale chętnie skupuje się magiczne przedmioty by badać ich właściwości. Magowie wykupieni przez władze Czerwonego Miasta są zwykle wyciszani. Pomimo wielu lat nie zaobserwowano ubytku w złotej górze na której zbudowane jest miasto, prawdopodobnie władze Czerwonego Miasta nawet nie zaczęły jej eksploatacji. Kapłani Boga Bez Twarzy sprawili, że używanie magii tajemnej w Czerwonym Mieście jest bardzo trudne, praktycznie niemożliwe, panuje tam jakaś potężna sfera zakłócająca. 'Lugros' Jeden z krajów toczący walki na froncie Ziem Niczyich. W Lugros można spotkać mieszankę ras, z jednej strony jest to kraj bardzo bogaty, z drugiej strony cale bogactwo przeznaczane jest na wojnę, co widać. Edukacja, budynki, rozrywki wszystko to jest gorszej jakości ale drogi, broń, pancerze i wierzchowce oraz jedzenie są na znakomitym poziomie. Mieszkańcy Lugros starają się wciągnąć do armii każdego kto odwiedza ich kraj, obiecując sowitą zapłatę. Wymóg jest jeden – słuchać we wszystkim dowódcy. 'Astarar' Kraj wyznawców Superiona. Astararczycy są dumnym ludem i uważają się za nadrasę, mieszkają tu wyłącznie ludzie – inne rasy nie są tolerowane. Każdy z mieszkańców jest kontrolowany na każdym kroku, każdy z nich przechodzi podstawowe szkolenie bitewne, mają bardzo rozbudowaną edukację, przemysł oraz rolnictwo. Mają problemy z wymianą z innymi krajami ponieważ do niedawna na wschodzie prowadzili wojny, a na zachodzie jest biedne Koening. Mimo tego, nacja ta jest potężna, a ich potęga tkwi w ich współpracy oraz ksenofobii. 'Zaseria' Kraina lasów i jezior, zamieszkana przez prosty i przyjazny lecz wojowniczy lud. Lubią handlować z kupcami i wymieniają to co mają najlepsze czyli drewno, ryby oraz złoto z okolicznych kopalń. Z racji panującego tu zimnego klimatu, ciężko tu uprawiać ziemię, ludzie raczej skłaniają się ku hodowli zwierząt. Jest to piękna kraina nie skalana wojną, mimo tego, że kopalnie są łakomym kąskiem to pogoda jest zbyt dużą przeszkodą. Są tu dwie pory roku, w lecie grunt jest grząski i podmokły, a w zimie temperatury są tutaj nawet niższe niż w Nievfroidzie z racji potężnych południowych wiatrów. 'Nocturn' Kraina otoczona murem stworzonym ze szkieletów kolosalnych humanoidów, władzę sprawują tam rodu wampirów i rada liczy. Jest to bardzo tajemnicza kraina przemierzana przez bezmyślnych nieumartych, zawsze panuje tam noc ponieważ niebo jest zasłonięte przez trujące opary dymu. Krążą pogłoski o jakiejś tajemnicy pod powierzchnią tego kraju. Mówi się, że Nocturn zniewolił jakiś podwodny lud i stamtąd biorą krew oraz świeże ciała, oddziały nieumartych wojowników można często dostrzec przy wodach otaczających ten kraj. Nikt nie waży się rozpocząć otwartej walki z Nocturnem, pozostałe kraje obawiają się jego ukrytej potęgi.